Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange information. In a common application, a computing device can request content from another computing device via a communication network. For example, a user at a personal computing device can utilize a software browser application, typically referred to as a software browser application, to request a network resource (e.g., a Web page) from a server computing device via the Internet. In such embodiments, the user computing device can be referred to as a client computing device and the server computing device can be referred to as a content provider.
With reference to an illustrative example, a request for content is typically initiated by the selection or input of a network resource identifier, such as a Uniform Resource Locator (“URL”), corresponding to a specific Web site. For example, a user can enter a specific URL, utilize a stored history previously accessed URLs or use an input device to select from a listing of a set of URLs. Responsive to the request for content, the client computing device obtains content associated with the requested Web page and renders the requested content on the client computing device. Once the content has been rendered, a user can access the rendered content via user input devices, such as touch screens, pens, mice, keyboards, and the like.